


the Chase

by prowlish



Series: commissions [9]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, oblivious Deckerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's bound to be frustration if the pursuit takes too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Chase

**Author's Note:**

> a commission for automarie over on tumblr :) thanks!

“Yo, patoka.”

Deckerd pursed his lips, hearing the laughter over his shoulder. Why was it always when he was _busy_ that Gunmax wanted to bother him? He supposed that made the bothering more effective. Right now he was trying to finish requisition orders for Azuma, but he knew Gunmax would not tolerate being ignored. If only the green ‘bot could have the same sort of dedication to his own duties! Narrowing his golden optics a little, Deckerd just barely turned his head in acknowledgement. “What is it, Gunmax?”

Gunmax snorted. “Ooh, defensive already,” he remarked.

Deckerd sighed. “I have a lot of work to do,” he said.

Shaking his head, Gunmax crossed his arms as he leaned against the blue mech’s desk. “You always say that,” he replied. Was that a pout on Gunmax’s lips? Heaven’s sake!

Deckerd pursed his lips again, but he managed not to blast another sigh from his ventilation systems. “It’s always true,” he remarked.

For some reason, that was an invitation for Gunmax to lean in, a certain grin touching his lips. “Aw, you aren’t overworked, are you, patoka?” There was some underlying purr to the smaller ‘bot’s tone, a curl to his lips, a certain… weight of expectation hanging in the air. Not for the first time, he felt as though he were missing some sort of vocabulary when it came to talking with Gunmax – and it wasn’t just that Gunmax tended to babble off in English or switch topics at the speed of light.

And so, all he could reply to Gunmax’s question was a simple, “No, I’m fine.”

Gunmax snorted a soft _heh_ , turning his body to face Deckerd a little more, and the angle of his hips drew Deckerd’s gaze to the line of his waist. It seemed so natural, though he was unsure why, and he quickly peered back at Gunmax’s smirking face, ignoring the flash of heat over his features. He knew it was rude to stare, but at least it appeared the other ‘bot hadn’t noticed, if the way he continued to smile was any indication.

“Are you sure, **baby**?” the green ‘bot purred, that slick smile still on his lips. “If you’re having trouble winding down, I know how to relax.”

Again, Deckerd got the feeling he was missing a piece here. He just frowned at Gunmax. “Considering how late your reports always are, I’d say you certainly do,” Deckerd remarked. Whatever else he might be missing, Gunmax was trying to get him to slack off as much as the green ‘bot did himself… and Deckerd wouldn’t have that!

For a moment, Gunmax gaped at him. “Did you…”

Deckerd arched an orbital ridge. “What?”

Somehow that broke Gunmax’s stupor. He let out a puff from his vents, looking annoyed as he stood up properly again. “ **Whatever**. Don’t miss your deadline, boy scout,” he muttered, pushing off the desk and walking from the room, his movements stiff and jerky.

Deckerd frowned after him. Days like this, he doubted if he’d ever understand the ‘bot listed as his ‘partner’.

X

That afternoon, Gunmax could be seen ‘tinkering’ with Gunbike. As if there were any major work to be done on it with Toudou around. No, Gunmax was simply using this as an excuse to sulk away from the rest of the Braves and mope about what he was doing wrong with Deckerd.

And what _was_ he doing wrong, anyway? At first, Deckerd playing obtuse was cute and funny, but now… well, if he was going to be rejected, Gunmax would rather have it all up front.

All of this he stewed on – though conveniently not putting much deep thought to when he’d started wanting Deckerd to respond to his advances, or when his shallow flirting had turned into an actual interest – until he somehow became aware of a presence in the garage with him. Odd, since he hadn’t heard anything… which could only mean: “Shadowmaru.”

The stealth-bot seemed to melt out of the shadows, which in this mood, only served to annoy Gunmax even more. His bad attitude must have shown, because Shadowmaru chuckled in that way he had which warmed the entire room. Gunmax crossed his arms. “Are you going to stay in here fiddling with Gunbike all night?”

Gunmax scoffed. “And whose concern is it if I do?” he retorted. Shadowmaru shrugged as he slipped forward, just watching Gunmax for a moment. The smaller mech narrowed his optics behind the dark visor. “ _ **What**_?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” Shadowmaru said, the smile on his lips saying he was probably still laughing at Gunmax, if on the inside. Before Gunmax could come up with anything else to retort with, he continued: “I just think you’re giving up awfully quick.”

Gunmax’s plating actually flared out in annoyance. “Excuse me?”

Shadowmaru grinned, his optics glittering. “In pursuing Deckerd,” he said patiently, despite how they both knew exactly what he’d meant. Gunmax huffed. “That is what you’re out here pouting about, right?”

Gunmax gave him an absolutely scandalized look. But he said nothing again, mostly because Shadowmaru was right and that made him angrier than before. He leaned against Gunbike, frowning at Shadowmaru, who looked infuriatingly chipper. And then, finally, reluctantly… “—What do you mean, giving up?”

Shadowmaru quirked an orbital ridge. “Well, you certainly stomped out of the Decker room looking quite sulky.”

“I didn’t _stomp_ ,” Gunmax muttered.

Shadowmaru hummed. “My point being, I think he might’ve actually gotten it if you’d persisted.”

Once again, Gunmax narrowed his optics behind his visor. “…Gotten it?” he repeated. Shadowmaru couldn’t mean that Deckerd was completely clueless, right? “I thought I’d been pretty obvious.”

Shadowmaru chuckled. “True,” he said. “But Deckerd doesn’t much think like that… yet. He was brought up in a different environment – and he’s usually more concerned with his duty than, say, watching a television drama.”

Gunmax uncrossed his arms, only for his hands to fall to his slim hips. “So what are you saying?”

Ever patient, Shadowmaru replied, “I’m saying, he doesn’t quite comprehend the intent behind your flirtations.”

Gunmax thought about it for a moment, but he still scoffed, and turned to throw one long leg over Gunbike. “Fine,” he said. “If you’ve got all the answers, go tell him to grow up, yourself.” He fired up the motorcycle’s engine, ignoring whatever else Shadowmaru might have had to say.

What business was it of his, anyway?

X

Another day, another dollar – or so the humans said. The team was on an outing, and walking along the beach provided a great backdrop – or so Gunmax thought. Their feet weren’t particularly made for ease of movement across sand, but it was worth it to see how much their human companions enjoyed it… or so Deckerd and the others said. Gunmax thought the sand was itchy, but what did he know?

As usual, his focus was on their leader.

Deckerd was up ahead, sitting on a dune, optics half-shuttered as the sunlight warmed his plating. Gunmax might not have been sentimental enough to stop and smile at the sight, but he did make sure to keep that image tucked close in his memory files.

He put a smile on his lips as he trotted forward, drawing even with Deckerd. The blue ‘bot glanced up at him, acknowledging his presence but staying quiet. Even Gunmax said nothing for several moments, gazing out at the endless sea, which could make even them feel as small and insignificant as a grain of sand on the beach.

But he couldn’t keep his mouth shut for long. Grinning, Gunmax peered down at Deckerd. “Ain’t uncomfortable, are ya, patoka?”

Deckerd frowned up at him. “No, I’m fine,” he said. How many times did Deckerd say that? Gunmax doubted it was always true, but it didn’t usually win him any points to call Deckerd on it, either.

Gunmax hummed. “Just – the sand gets everywhere. Gets kinda itchy…”

Deckerd simply shrugged. Gunmax pursed his lips, trying not to get too annoyed after just a few days. Maybe he really was wasting his time, no matter what Shadowmaru said. After all, making Deckerd understand that he’d been _flirting like crazy_ for ages didn’t guarantee that their leader would be particularly interested in Gunmax.

That thought suddenly deflated the myriad of flirtations he’d been thinking up for the afternoon. Feeling self-conscious and annoyed all over again, Gunmax simply walked away. Maybe he just needed another day or two? It wasn’t like he was going to go ask Shadowmaru anything. The snoopy asshole probably figured he knew everything he needed to know anyway!

From behind him, he heard Deckerd murmur his name questioningly. Gunmax ignored him. If he wanted attention from Gunmax, then he’d have to seek it out! He also ignored the passing stares from Duke and McCrane. Gunmax was off to find Gunbike again. His best friend in these times was the highway.

X

Three days since the beach trip, and Deckerd still couldn’t think about much else than that aborted interaction between him and Gunmax. For perhaps the millionth time since meeting the ‘bot, Deckerd thought he’d never quite understand him. But that didn’t stop him from puzzling over Gunmax’s behavior often – and over the past couple of days, even more than usual.

If Gunmax had walked off in a huff, that would’ve been one thing. Deckerd was fairly used to that, though he didn’t usually understand that any more than that day at the beach when Gunmax had almost seemed… sad.

But he didn’t dare bring it up. Gunmax had been scarce, and when he was around he was terse and quiet – and even in the best of moods, talking about anything serious, let alone any sort of _feeling_ was like pulling teeth, as Yuuta would say.

Deckerd stared at the incident report on his desk. It was no closer to being completed than when he’d started it over half an hour ago. All of his focus was simply robbed, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

The way Shadowmaru, Duke, and McCrane were tittering and whispering amongst themselves in a far corner of the Decker room honestly didn’t help. Deckerd spared them a quick glance, his lips pressed thin in irritation. But he said nothing. It wouldn’t be fair to take out his mood on his friends when they were doing nothing wrong. Socializing wasn’t exactly a crime.

Gazing down again at the report, Deckerd sighed. Normally these were a quick, easy task! And yet here he was, staring off into space, pushing the top of his pen against his lower lip.

The passage of time seemed to slip away from his perception. He wasn’t exactly sure when the huddle in the corner of the Decker room broke up, but he was suddenly aware of Shadowmaru sidling up to his desk. Funny – if there’d been more swagger to his step, he might’ve thought it was Gunmax, right on time to convince him that working today was no good.

At this rate, he’d be tempted to agree.

“Having trouble?” Shadowmaru said, more an observation than a question.

Deckerd sighed and set his pen down. “You could say that.” He peered up, hearing the warm rumble of laughter from Shadowmaru.

“Might I ask the cause?”

Tempting. He didn’t expect Shadowmaru to give him any answers, but just to get some of it off his chest, to have it said out loud instead of whirling around his CPU… Yet Deckerd sighed. He wasn’t even sure what precisely was bothering him! “I appreciate your concern,” he said. “But I’m just having trouble concentrating.”

Shadowmaru hummed, giving Deckerd a knowing look. “And what has your concentration instead?”

Deckerd rolled his lower lip between his denta as he considered _that_ question. “I believe I must have upset Gunmax, but I don’t exactly know what I did wrong,” he said with a frown. “He’s barely spoken to me since we took the Tomonagas to the beach.”

Shadowmaru placed his hands on his hips. “Do you want to hear my advice, master?” Shrugging, Deckerd gestured for Shadowmaru to continue. Smiling, Shadowmaru snatched the incomplete report off of Deckerd’s desk. “If concentration eludes you on one task, move on to another.”

Deckerd pursed his lips as Shadowmaru tucked the report out of sight. “I don’t really have another task to move on to,” he protested.

“Except to address what is truly bothering you?” Shadowmaru sounded positively sweet, despite the devious note to his smile.

Deckerd crossed his arms. “I don’t even know where Gunmax is,” he replied.

Shadowmaru chuckled. “I believe you said it was his behavior that you didn’t understand.”

An arched orbital ridge. “Well, yes…”

The larger ‘bot shook his helm. “I shall assist you,” he said, sounding as though he were making some sort of concession.

“…How?”

Shadowmaru reached out a hand to Deckerd, tugging his leader to his feet when Deckerd accepted the offer. “This way, please.”

Shrugging, and implicitly trusting Shadowmaru, Deckerd allowed himself to be led into the next room.

X

Like an angry cat reluctantly forgiving the unwitting master which had offended it, Gunmax gradually started showing his face around the Decker room more. He was still quiet and sulky, but he was there. It bolstered Deckerd’s confidence just that little bit, given how foolish he felt.

Shadowmaru’s idea of “help” had still managed to be indirect, in that he simply had Deckerd watch some things on the television with him and the Build Team. But between the recurring themes on the screen, and the almost _too_ off-hand commentary from Shadowmaru and McCrane… Well, Deckerd really had been clueless, hadn’t he?

But he’d stewed on the ideas for a few days. Never had it occurred to Deckerd to identify Gunmax’s tone as flirtatious. In his defense, he thought, Gunmax did tend to just… talk that way. When he wasn’t being downright rude, anyway. But still, even Deckerd had noticed that Gunmax had some sort of fixation when it came to him.

How had he never put it all together before? He’d just thought that Gunmax liked messing with him; he hadn’t thought Gunmax had _meant_ anything with it… But assuming that, it also made sense why Gunmax had seemed upset on their beach trip, and why he’d been so scarce and sulky since. Gunmax had probably just given up on him! Deckerd couldn’t see where he’d blame him… it was hard to identify when this attention _started_ , but it had definitely been for some time.

All Deckerd could hope was that he could fix it. Shadowmaru had all but suggested that Deckerd return Gunmax’s attentions in kind, but – as he gazed across the Decker room at Gunmax leaning back in his chair, balancing it on the back two legs… The thought made his face flush with embarrassment. Deckerd could do it his own way!

… If the Decker room would ever clear out, that was. Like hell was he going to attempt _that_ conversation with Drill Boy or Power Joe listening in.

Deckerd was getting antsy, waiting, hearing his own thoughts in a vicious circle. Worried that Gunmax would leave before Deckerd could approach him. Drill Boy and Power Joe had moved from playing a game to merely tossing balled up pieces of paper at each other, and Gunmax was starting to look as annoyed by it as he was…

Maybe he should just get up the courage to ask Gunmax to talk with him somewhere private, already! Deckerd grasped the edges of his desk, about to stand and do just that, when a tile moved aside in the ceiling and Shadowmaru poked his head in the room. The four of them stared up, unperturbed by this event by now – they were simply curious to what Shadowmaru wanted.

He pointed at the table where Drill Boy and Power Joe were sat. “Hey. Saejima needs the Build Team assembled out front, so get a move on, yes?”

The two construction bots shared a puzzled look, but with a shrug they stood. Deckerd frowned. “What is going on?” he questioned. “Should I – ?”

Shadowmaru peered his way, a smile on his lips. “You should relax, master. And perhaps continue whatever it is you were doing,” he replied. And he withdrew back into his world of ceiling vents, as Power Joe and Drill Boy left the Decker room, leaving Deckerd standing in front of his desk and feeling very set up.

He gazed across the room at Gunmax, who still didn’t look his way. Sighing, Deckerd made his way forward, part of him amused that it was now he who slunk up to Gunmax’s desk and leaned against it a little. The smaller mech turned his helm, and it was hard to tell with the dark visor, but it seemed, at least, that Gunmax was looking his way. “Ah… can we talk?”

Gunmax grunted. Deckerd supposed that was as good as it was going to get right now.

Deckerd sighed, licking his lips as he tried to figure out how to start. “Well I’ve, uh. I’ve been pretty oblivious lately,” he tried.

Gunmax snorted, and Deckerd inwardly felt embarrassed – that was putting it mildly, yes. But before he could try to continue, Gunmax finally spoke – “Look, if this is something like ‘I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were interested but now that I know, I’m not interested’ then save it.”

Taken aback, Deckerd shut his mouth, staring at Gunmax. That wasn’t… It felt so patently wrong that the shock of it left him unable to process the feeling completely.

Unfortunately, Gunmax took his silence as more rejection. With a sharp tch, he let the chair rock onto all fours and made to stand. “ **Whatever**.”

“Gunmax – ”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gunmax ground out. “I won’t bother you anymore, _**boss**_.”

Frustrated, Deckerd could only act. If he spent any more time in his head trying to figure out the right thing to say, he’d lose this opportunity entirely. So he reached out, grasping Gunmax’s arm to keep him from leaving… and when Gunmax whipped back around, Deckerd tugged him forward, and pressed their lips together in a tentative kiss.

Gunmax froze against him. After a moment, Deckerd released him, pulling back and looking more flustered than ever. Where had that come from?! His fuel pump ticked quickly in his chassis as Gunmax’s shocked look melted into a grin that Deckerd was far more familiar with. That was partially a relief, but also terrifying, because – what now?

Gunmax’s arms slipped around his waist and tugged him close again. “Now you’re speakin’ my language, patoka,” he purred. And despite the uncertainty, it was excitement he was feeling too, and Deckerd couldn’t help but smile.

He could just figure it out as they went.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
